


Lose of Inhabitations

by Rotix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Senju Tobirama needs sleep, no beta we die like shinobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotix/pseuds/Rotix
Summary: Hashirama is such a good brother! He just wants to help Tobirama relax, and let go of his guard enough that he might be able to make friends with the Uchiha! What could possibly go wrong.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	Lose of Inhabitations

**Author's Note:**

> This was made entirely in jest and for fun, to help push me into a writing mood. I got completely carried away with it and I regret nothing. I do not condone secretly drugging your brother to get him to relax.

The village was going well, truly. So much was being done, infrastructure was being set down so that the village wouldn’t last just a few years. It would last generations, be able to grow and change for its population. It was just so wonderful to see everyone's hard work come together. And well, It was a lot of hard work. Hard work that seemed to get pushed off on his little brother more often than not.

Of course, Harishima noticed! How could he not? After all, he was a good big brother, and what big brother wouldn’t notice something like that? Wouldn’t notice how tired Tobi was, how he seemed to have his hands in everything. Tobirama was in the office long before Harishima got there in the morning and long after he left at night. That in itself wasn’t so abnormal. He was used to his little brother working himself to the bone. Tobi liked to be useful! He liked to be busy! So maybe Harishima didn’t notice right away. 

Just how awfully tense Tobi was, edgy, jumpy even, truly cranky when in general his brother's standoff behavior was a habit as was his blunt nature, rather than any intent to be as such. At first, he put it off as his brother just needing longer to adjust to peace, to living next to a clan he was raised from the cradle to fight. But it wasn’t directed at every Uchiha.

It really just seemed to be Madara and Izuna. 

That just wouldn’t do! He shared an office with one, and the other was Hashirama’s best friend! He was positive that he just needed to get his little brother to relax around the clan head and his heir. Let go a little bit and let down his guard. Then he would see just what a good friend Madara was! And well, Izuna didn’t mean anything about being antagonistic! He just likes to wind Tobirama up, Hashirama couldn’t blame him, his little brother was so cute when he was flustered or pouting.

So Hashirama decided he would do what he could to help. It's what any good big brother would do after all, and Hashirama considered himself an excellent big brother. So with that thought in mind, he took some of his own private medicinal stock and went about making it palpable to his baby brother.

Now the usual means of smoking the herbal remedy wouldn’t do. Not only was his little brother quite sensitive to the smell, but he also would never agree to it. Most edibles were also off the table. He was lucky to get his brother to eat regularly, let alone something sweet or strong enough to hide the smell of the plant.

But Tea? That would work. Tea brewed the way Tobi liked it, strong enough to nearly pass for the coffee popular in wind country? That would hide it quite well!  
So Hashirama brewed his little brother some tea, it was going to be a long day for his baby brother, he would be working in tandem with both of the Uchiha brothers all day. So, before they got in, Hashirama waltzed himself into his brother's office.

“Good morning Tobi!” He all but chirped, ignoring the fact that his brother looked like a cranky stray cat who hasn’t slept in two days. A quick glance around the room told him that wasn’t too far from the truth. Papers are strewn about and the one very uncomfortable couch didn’t have its normal blanket folded on it indicating his brother had paused throughout the night.

Hashirama sighed, He had long since given up on trying to get his brother to sleep at any regular intervals when there was work to be done. 

“Anja, you're here early.” Tobirama didn’t look up from the paper he was hunched over. Pressed close so he could see with his poor eyesight. 

“Well, it was such a beautiful day! Besides You’ve been working so hard Tobi! I want to do what I can to help you. So I brought you tea!” Hashirama grinned, setting down the murky green atrocity at the edge of Tobirama’s desk.

This earned a glance as Tobirama straightened. His back popping in a way that indicated he had not moved from that position in quite some time. “Anija if you want to help me… You can see the proposals on your desk, as well as read through the latest demands from the Hyuuga.” Tobirama snorted, leveling slightly unfocused cherry red eyes at him. They were more bloodshot than normal, but no less piercing. 

Hashirama squirmed and chuckled nervously. Maybe he should see to his paperwork. But well, Tobi liked paperwork! Plus he would go over it again anyway. “I’ll ah, I’ll do that Tobi! Enjoy your tea! It's a new blend, I made it extra strong for you Tobi!” Hashirama laughed nervously, backing out of the room. But, as he closed the door he saw his brother lift the cup and give it a cautious sniff before drinking it. Grinning as the door clicked Hashirama practically skipped to his office. He was such a good big brother! Helping Tobirama relax!

\---

By the time Izuna, followed shortly by Madara, got into the office. Working on the ranking system and police force respectively Tobirama wasn’t quite feeling himself. He was focused, more so than usual, but not on the things he should be. He needed to work out these plans for the academy, not get lost wondering what Madara’s hair smelled like. Or zone out trying to picture how soft Izuna’s lips would be.  
This was unlike him. He was normally so good about suppressing these feelings. Pushing them away and to the back of his mind. Perhaps he should have slept a bit the night before, or the night before that. 

“I know my presence offends you Senju, but we would all get through this a lot faster if you weren’t staring a hole into my back.” Madara snapped. Throwing a scroll on the coffee table and turning to glare over his shoulder at Tobirama.

Madara had such nice shoulders. The perfect size for bracing one's arms against. Or thighs for that matter. Oh right. He should look away, Madara was now annoyed enough that his Sharingan flickered on and off.

“What's your deal Senju?” Izuna snorted, drawing Tobirama’s attention to that frustrating smirk tilting his lips. He so longed to kiss it off the other man's face. He needed some air and some more tea.

“Apologies, I must be more tired than I thought to let my mind get away from me.” Tobirama stood and bowed slightly picking up his empty teacup, nothing but the dredges left from the tea his Anija brought him. Perhaps he just needed more tea. Certainly, that would get his head back on track.

He really did mean to step out for a minute. Get more tea, maybe some fresh air. Clear his head a bit. Unfortunately, Izuna got up as well as he passed his desk, blocking Tobirama’s path and looking up into Tobirama’s eyes. Tobi was quick to lower his own gaze to the other's mouth but normally he wouldn’t have ever let himself meet the other's gaze. But the other's lips were just as dangerous to Tobirama’s current mental state.

Their near-constant smirk pitched down as Izuna leaned in closer as he examined him. “No, seriously, something is wrong with you.” He wouldn’t label the other's tone as worried, but there was a hint of concern in his voice and the swirl of curiosity in the crackling heat of the others chakra. “Your eyes are red,” Izuna stated.

Tobirama blinked. The haze cleared just enough for him to frown and arch a brow at the Uchiha. “Yes. I am an albino. They have always been red.” He replied dryly in a bored tone that caused the other chakra to a spike in irritation. 

“No shit. I mean they are bloodshot. And your face is red. Hell, your eyes are barely focused!” Izuna accused, jabbing his finger at the center of Tobirama’s chest. Closing his eyes Tobirama took a deep breath and pushed away from the other’s hand.  
“Look, I know you don’t stoop so low as to partake in normal human activities like the rest of us! But even you have to sleep and eat idiot.” Izuna ignored Tobirama’s attempts to calm himself and went right back to jabbing at his chest. The crackle of the others' electric nature rubbing against his own deep ocean chakra. 

“Stop it. Shut up Uchiha.” Tobirama growled as his eyes snapped open in time to see Izuna’s lips quick into a smirk, getting the rise that he had been aiming for.

“Then make me Senju.” Izuna sneered back and well. It wasn’t a pretty look on the other's face. Besides, the other had basically given him permission and whatever reasons he had before were not holding him back now. If shutting the other up had the added bonus of proving that he was more human than the other believed, well. Tobirama had always been a multitasker.

He stepped forward, crowding Izuna back against his desk. The shorter man’s fist gripped Tobirama’s shirt as he opened his mouth to make some other accusations and that is when Tobirama struck. Closing the gap between their heights he caught the other's mouth with his hands finding their way to Izuna’s slender hips.

By the sage were they lovely and firm, but his focus was elsewhere. Those lips, stunned and still, were softer than he ever dreamed. He ran his tongue over that full bottom lip before sucking it gently pulling a gasp from his rival. Tobirama used that to his advantage, tilting his head to dip his tongue into the other's mouth to taste him. There was no telling who the groan came from, Tobirama was overjoyed to feel the other's tongue hesitantly press against his own. Pulling back he was close enough that his rival's face was in clear focus. More so than it had ever been as his eyes took in the blush spreading on the other's cheeks as he stared up at Tobirama as he had just grown a second head.

Well, he had done what he had set out to do. Reaching up he pressed the others jaw to close his mouth, running a thumb over the spit slick lip as he let out a thoughtful hum. Perhaps he should employ this tactic more often if it worked so well. “You should get back to work on the districts and patrol routes for the force." His eyes glanced down at Izuna's messy desk before he stepped back.

It was easy enough to dislodge Izuna’s hand as he was locating his cup. That done he gave a curt nod and stepped out of the room. Sparing no thought to the pair of stunned Uchiha, One still half sitting on his desk and the other with a scroll falling out of his hand and leaning forward on the couch. 

“What the fuck!” echoed down the hall almost half a minute later but Tobirama was already out of hearing. 

\---

Everything was fine. Just fine. Sure Izuna was still holding his hands over his mouth and blushing darker than a virgin but it was fine. Hashirama’s brother has just gone utterly insane. Either from sleep deprivation or something else. Madara can deal with this. The Icy Senju probably just needed some sleep. He’d coax him to sit down on the couch then step out with Izuna and It will probably be enough for the other to pass out.

If they were planning on making a dash to Hashirama’s office well… who could blame them? Something was clearly wrong with his brother and what kind of friend would Madara be if he didn’t do something about it? Or at least let him know!

“Aniki… He...” Izuna stuttered. Honestly, Madara would have believed Tobirama stole his brother’s first kiss if Izuna didn’t have quite the reputation around the Uchiha compound.

“I know Izuna.” Madara really didn’t want to hear about it. Thankfully he didn’t have his Sharingan active so he should be able to forget. With enough Sake. Or head trauma.

“No. Aniki… It was…” Madara glared up through his bangs trying to will his brother to let it drop.

“It was really good.” Izuna finished. Letting his hands drop and clutch the table for support. Madara really didn’t need the knowledge that Tobirama was a skilled enough kisser to stun his brother stupid. He didn’t want to think about what other things he could do with that mouth of his. “I’ll deal with it, Izuna,” Madara said with a tone of finality. 

It wasn’t much longer until Tobirama wandered back into the office. Madara couldn’t think of a single time he had not seen the Senju moving around with purpose and an economy about his movements that spoke of a man always on edge. But Tobirama stepped in. Fingers toying with the still empty cup he had carried out and gazed around the room as if he was lost.

“No tea?” He couldn’t help but ask, nearly kicking himself as he drew the albino’s focus.

“Ah… no. It was bright and… crowded.” He responded as if this was a perfectly normal reason for one of the deadliest ninja’s with a caffeine addiction he knew to forgo coffee. He would table that thought for now. Pull it up if Madara ever needed to hold it over the other's head.

“Well, Can you come here and explain this bit about genin teams again?” He already knew. Tobirama had explained in length and with quite a bit of passion why they were teams of three with a senior ninja to watch over them. Madara thought it was genius. Not that he would ever tell that to the Senju’s face.

Several slow steps had Tobirama standing beside him leaning over him to peer down at the scroll in Madara’s hands. That was decidedly not the one about genin teams.

“Madara.”Okay, Yeah no. Madara wasn’t going to let the excessively tall Senju lurk over him.

“Sit down Sen- Tobirama.” Madara all but growled at the pale man, Leaning back against the couch to make him feel less like he was being lorded over.

Okay. Wait, that was a bad idea. Tobirama had taken some liberties with his request. By that, he meant that the Senju had taken it as an invitation to sit. In. His. Lap.

Now Madara was decidedly not thinking about those strong thick thighs pressed against either side of his hips. Trying very hard to not look at those eyes lined in white lashes and the dark bruising of exhaustion. Working very hard to not make a sound as delicate moon white hands slid up his chest, fingers dipping against the lines of his pectorals and up over his collarbones as Tobirama leaned in to…

Madara had worked himself up so much of the thought that Tobirama might kiss him senseless like he did his little brother but no. the Senju instead moved to the side and burrowed his face against Madara’s neck and hair. The brush of air from a deep inhale caused him to shiver as Tobirama seemed to melt against him. 

“Ahh. So warm. Your hair…” Tobirama all but purred into his ear and Madara firmly told himself that his hands gripped the other's waist in preparation for throwing him off.

“What about it?” He asked. Turning his head enough to catch sight of the mop of white rubbing against his chin.

“Soft… Smells good. Like your Chakra.” Okay. So that was definitely not a moan. He refused to believe that Tobirama Senju could make such a sound. Madara’s panicked wide eyes crossed the room to find Izuna.

Izuna who seemed fully recovered and doing his very best to hold back his laughter as he watched Tobirama all but snuggle into Madara’s hold. Madara squeezed Tobirama’s waist as he glared at his brother, promising him a trip to the Koi pond after this is all over. 

Tobirama gasped and his hips shifted at Madara’s hold in a… Okay. Nope. Nope, nope, nope. His hands had flown off of the other like he had been burned. As he frantically signed for his brother to go get Hashirama now he was directing every iota of his will into ignoring the slow wet drag of a tongue against his neck.

After a few threats and rude gestures, Izuna made haste out of the room and Madara was left with a lap full of Senju who apparently lost all of his inhibitions. 

It was five minutes of hell waiting for Hashirama. Madara had succeeded in stopping the other's hips and putting a little space between them. Tobirama was now more buried in his hair rather than against his neck, but at the cost of a tender mark, Madara KNEW would be turning a deep purple. Finally, he was pretty sure Tobirama was well on his way to sleep thanks to a combination of Madara stroking his back and thighs. He committed every little dip and flex of muscle to memory because he was a shinobi. Not because… any other reason. Tobirama’s fingers were lazily dragging through his wild mane of hair slowing with every stroke as he drifted closer and closer to sleep.

Madara had to admit he was touched. He didn’t think Tobirama would willingly ever relax this much in the same room as him. Trusting him as he fell asleep. Regardless of what was wrong with him. Hopefully, this will all be over soon.

Hashirama stepped in followed closely by Izuna. A look of worry quickly morphing into confusion than almost glowing with joy.

“Wow. I didn’t think it would work that quickly or strongly on him! I’ve never seen him this relaxed and it must be such a wonderful bonding experience for both of you!” Hashirama grinned and was clearly internally patting himself on the back. 

“What do you mean it worked quickly? What did you do!”Madara’s arms wrapped protectively around Tobirama who was more than happy to curl against him fully.

Hashirama seemed to realize that he was the only one in the room happy about the current state of things. He let out a nervous chuckle. “Ah well. I just… I wanted to help him relax. So I…” Hashirama flushed and scratched the back of his head. “I might have made him some special tea. Just to help him relax and be less uptight!”  
“Let me get this right,” Izuna said slowly. “You decided to drug your brother, without his knowledge, to force him to relax?” Izuna seemed to grow more annoyed, eyes flickering to his Sharingan. “By lowering his inhibitions? By giving him something you had no idea how it would affect him.” 

“What? No! No! It should have just made him relax. Feel good. Maybe a little spacy!” Hashirama defended. Backing up and holding up his hands in defense. 

“He is soooo going to kick your ass when he comes too.” Izuna cackled as he walked around to stand next to his brother.

“Wait. No! Please don’t tell him!” Hashirama whined as he continued to back up.

“Oh, we aren't just going to tell him,” Madara growled. Slipping his hands under the firm thighs of the now gently snoring Senju clinging to him so he could support him as he stood.“We are going to tell Mito.” Madara sneered at his ‘best’ friend.

“Nooo…” Hashirama paled and fled the room. 

Izuna was laughing uncontrollably now slapping Madara on the back before leaning on him fully. Madara rolled his eyes before looking down at Tobirama in his arms. The man was so much softer when he slept. He wasn’t going to think about how pretty he was, or how his lips were parted so slightly begging to be.

No. Nope.

“Let's get this idiot Senju home Izuna. Then we can deal with the other one.” Madara grumbled, making his way out the door.

Hopefully, he would remember absolutely nothing about this.

He couldn’t speak for Izuna but Madara intended to drink until he forgot how it felt to have Tobirama in his lap and pressed against him.

It was probably going to take a lot of sake.


End file.
